


Wilted flowers can be mended

by DoctorsBadWolf



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9251366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorsBadWolf/pseuds/DoctorsBadWolf
Summary: Police officer Captain Jack Harkness, was head over heals for his best friend Rose Tyler. But Rose was currently stuck in an abusive relationship with Jimmy Stone. How will he tell her he loves her? How will he save her? and will he be too late.Jack's POV"I loved her so much, but seeing her with that damn Jimmy Stone killed me. I knew he was hurting her, beating her, frightening her. Rose was so strong and smart, why would she stay with such a man? "





	

**Author's Note:**

> so sad there's so little fanfics of this ship.

I loved her so much, but seeing her with that damn Jimmy Stone killed me. I knew he was hurting her, beating her, frightening her. Rose was so strong and smart, why would she stay with such a man? 

I'd fought Jimmy before, once when he'd drunkenly slapped Rose, and I punched him so hard he passed out, and my hand broke.

Rose had sobbed, apologizing profusely while sobbing into my chest. Trying to convince her that it wasn't her fault was futile, she just kept apologizing; clinging to me desperately. 

Our second fight was when I'd caught Jimmy cheating on Rose. I'd got a little scraped up, it was a fair fight but the girl eventually tugged Jimmy away wanting to finish what they'd started.

I'm certain Rose knew he'd been cheating, but I decided not to tell her about the ordeal. She'd asked why I'd had a black eye, and bruises and scrapes, but I brushed it off saying I was playing rough football with a few friends. I know she didn't believe me, with her skeptic look. Always so smart.

Anyway these thoughts made working hard, nearly got shot. I was a captain for the Cardiff police station, we had a drugs bust today and when we found out one of the men had abused his wife which had caused images of a hurt Rose to pound my brain until I couldn't help but shudder.

I had to call her, make sure that she was alright. Rose was on speed dial, so contacting her was easier.

"Hi Jack," Rose answered, her voice wavering trying to sound calm.

"Rosie?" I questioned, my fears being confirmed when I heard her sniffle.

"Yea?" Rose's quivering voice asked, a shout came from the other end of the call and Rose squeaked, before the call ended abruptly. I shot up, running quickly to that bastard's house. I hope I wasn't too late, oh god I hope she's okay. But who am I kidding, she'll definitely be bruised by the time I get there.

But I'm going to make that bastard pay for hurting her. When I arrived at the flat, my training went into over drive. Slamming my leg into the door, it broke from its hinges and Jimmy stone looked over. His arms wrapped around Rose's throat, as she cried, unable to pry his hand's away from her neck.

I yanked him away, Rose falling to her knees; holding her throat protectively. Luckily I was still in uniform, and pulled out my gun before he could get up and swing. 

"Hand's on your head now!" I shouted, and of course he complied. I cuffed him just as more officers ran in, of course I knew them. They seemed surprised to see me, but took Jimmy away while I dropped to Rose's side tugging her into my arms.

Ianto walked up, handing me the police report and my cuffs giving a sympathetic nod before letting an EMT in. Slowly sliding Rose over a bit, leaving some room for the Doctor to look at Rose's throat. He assured nothing was wrong with her throat, but quickly noticed Rose's broken hand that I had failed to notice.

"We'll have to get this x-rayed." The Doctor continued. I simply nodded, lifting Rose up and setting us down in the ambulance. The ride was short, and the Doctor was a pretty nice guy. He easily comforted Rose, taking her back for the X-rays, and wrapping her arm tenderly while she sat in my lap.

She'd decided on a pink cast, and buried herself into my chest. I wonder if they called Jackie, it is her mother. We'd never met before, but from what I've heard she's rather protective. Busting through the door was a blond women and Rose's ex Mickey.

"I'll leave you be," The Doctor advised knowing to stay clear of patients family members.

"Oh my Baby!" Jackie squealed, running up to us. Rose didn't reciprocate the affection, and buried herself closer into my throat.

"Who the hell are you?" Mickey asked, staring at me.

"Captain Jack Harkness," I reply easily. Their eyes widened at my name, "Thank you!" Jackie praised engulfing Rose and I in a hug. I padded her back the best I could while holding Rose.

"Oh god you're gorgeous," she suddenly blurted. I smiled, always appreciating the praise. 

"Hey Doctor!" I called, and the Doctor looked in his hair wild. Damn he's pretty hot. 

"Yes?"

"Do you have a sharpie?"

He nodded, scurrying off, and handing it to me. Rose looked at me inquisitively, as I adjusted her arm and began writing on the cast. She smiled weakly, saying thank you silently before burying herself closer. 

I wrote the first thing that came to mind.

"'I love you,' Captain Jack Harkness,'

She looked down, blushing madly before replying, "Love you too," I grinned smugly burying my face into her hair.


End file.
